


Dreams of the stars

by Coveryourearsforme



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companions, Friendship, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coveryourearsforme/pseuds/Coveryourearsforme
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dreams of the stars

Danny walked intangible down the streets of Amity Park. In a couple days he'd be twenty-five. It had been eleven years since he had acquired his ghost powers. He had learned so much.

When he was younger, he had dreamed of the stars. To be an astronaut and explore the stars. After becoming a ghost, he had flown up and imagined living there. Danny however, had felt disheartened He was afraid of what they would fine with all of the medical tests. He wasn't interested in becoming an experiment.

It wasn't an issue yet but he had noticed after he had turned twenty one he had stopped aging. It had freaked him out at first but now it was just a fact of life. Reliazing he was following into a slump again he shook his head.

He lifted himself up and started to fly towards the mansion. The Dairy King should be there. The ghost had orginally wanted to be left alone. He was also the first ghost that he had not had to fight. He was way too easy to spot. His red billowing cape a dead give away. Danny could help but snort at the pun.

He landed beside the king with ease. He got a small nod in acknowledgment. It appears he was thinking as well. So together they sat. Quietly. Just pondering about what life... well unlife would bring them.


End file.
